


Water

by kdwalbring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Sam and Zeke only mentioned, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/pseuds/kdwalbring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean would have reacted to Castiel's humanity if he hadn't kicked Cas out of the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone.

Dean was working in the kitchen, chopping onions a bit more aggressively than necessary. How dare Zeke even suggest that he kick Cas out of the bunker. “Too dangerous” his ass! They’d lived through the freaking apocalypse; a few rogue angels weren’t going to be that much of a problem. He had already beefed up the wards while Cas wandered off to his new room to shower, so it was settled. Cas would stay and Zeke would learn to deal.

 

Now, Dean was making his secret recipe burgers to celebrate. He tossed the onions in a pan to caramelize while he finished mixing up the burgers, frying the bacon and chopping up the other vegetables that Sammy insisted on eating. He entertained the idea of experimenting a little with the recipe, but decided to stick to something he knew was good… at least for this first meal.

 

Cas walked into the kitchen with a book in hand, offering to help, but Dean waved him off. “Relax, man. Let me work my magic.” “I strongly hope you are not using magic to create a meal, Dean.” But Cas sat down to read, occasionally commenting on the novel he had grabbed. The guy was practically swimming in his clothes, all scrunched up on the chair like that. The _child_.

 

Dean felt the tension between his shoulders ease. Cas was here and safe. He could hear Sam down the hall. The bunker was actually starting to feel like home and here he was, cooking dinner like some average Joe. Awesome. He settled into the rhythm of the kitchen and decided he’d make a pecan pie later to educate Cas in the joys of humanity.

 

He toasted the buns slightly before whipping up a couple of burgers and sitting down with Cas. Sam would wander in soon enough, no point in interrupting his research now. Dean watched as his friend bit into the burger… and moaned. He grinned. “That good, huh?”

 

“This may be the best food I have eaten since losing my grace, Dean. It makes me very happy.” He took another bite and spoke around his mouthful. “May I have some water?”

 

“Yeah sure, give me a minute.” Dean stood to grab a couple of bottles out of the fridge when his stomach dropped. Water? He gripped the handle of the fridge tightly, knuckles fading to white. Water? Cas needed water. Dean turned to look at the former angel who was busy tucking away the burger. Cas was really human now, permanently.

 

Dean looked closely at him, finally noticing all the little differences. The dark bruises under his eyes and the faint tremble in his hands. The way he hunched over the food like it was going to disappear. Cas’s clothes weren’t too big because they were for someone larger, they were too big because Cas had lost weight. A lot of it. Weeks alone out in the world. And Dean had left him out there without any support. His best friend, hunted by his family and utterly powerless and Dean had failed him. Dean turned back to the fridge and grabbed a couple of water bottles.

 

“Dean, are you well?”

 

Dean jerked up. “Heh, yeah. Just thinking.” He twisted one open and offered it to Cas before setting the other bottle within Castiel’s reach. Never again. Dean wasn’t going to let Cas down again. When Castiel finished his burger, Dean pushed his own towards him, claiming he had eaten earlier, and watched as that one was devoured too. Cas was his family, his responsibility too. Look after Sammy. Look after Cas. He was going to make sure they both got better. It was his job. They were all that mattered.

 

“Hey, Cas? What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”


End file.
